Lo siento
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: "tonto ¿crees que alguna vez podrá voltear y verte de otra forma, si ha dejado en claro que no?" Por supuesto que no, él está con ella. Percico. One-Shot


Lo siento.

 **Resumen:** "tonto ¿crees que alguna vez podrá voltear y verte de otra forma, si ha dejado en claro que no? _ **"**_ Por supuesto que no, él está con ella. Percico. One-Shot

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, Percy x Nico desde casi el punto de vista de Nico. Pueden estar algo OC porque aun no me acostumbro a escribir de ellos-

 **.**

Siente sus mejillas arder y no es precisamente por calor. Mueve sus manos de forma nerviosa y respira suavemente. Levanta su mirada negra encontrándose con su compañero, tan cercano y lejano a la vez.

Aprieta los labios suavemente mientras trata de controlarse, baja su mirada apenado y siente que le habla.

¿Qué dice? No está muy seguro, pero el mundo esta borroso y solo lo escucha… sin entender nada mejor dicho. Cierra los ojos unos segundos tratando de estabilizar sus latidos

" _tonto ¿crees que alguna vez podrá voltear y verte de otra forma, si ha dejado en claro que no?"_ piensa apenado el pelinegro mientras siente los ojos picarles y tiene que respirar fuerte para no llorar.

Siente la mano de su acompañante tomar las suya y se sobresalta. Lo mira tratando de ocultar el brillo de las lagrimas. Los ojos **verdes** lo miran preocupado "como a un hermano menor" y eso lo traspasa como una daga, porque sabe que jamás habrá mas que amor fraternal hacia él.

Su acompañante mueve un poco su cabello, haciendo que sus mechones se muevan a penas, alarga la mano y quita del rostro del menor uno de esos mechones color negro que posee. El joven semidiós no puede evitar sonrojarse, algo cohibido por la cercanía de él y saber que jamás podría obtener su corazón

-¿estas bien?- pregunta susurrando como temiendo romper la atmósfera. Nico apenas asiente apenado, separándose un poco de él y tratando de no hacerle caso a las ganas de abrazarlo que le surgieron

" _él ya te a rechazado, lo hará una y las veces que intentes ¿para que hacerte ilusiones?"_ y no se da cuenta que su rostro refleja cierta tristeza, ni que su acompañante acaricia suavemente su mano

-no quiero que vuelvas a irte- le pide el hijo del dios del mar mirándolo preocupado –eres un gran amigo… y eres importante… por favor- le pide. El hijo de Hades le había dicho que volvería a irse, pero él le había contestado que no le importaba que nada volviera hacer como antes, quería que se quedara. Pero el pelinegro lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a sentir como un balde con agua helada cae sobre sus hombros haciéndole recordar porque quiere irse de nuevo. No podría soportar mirarlo con alguien mas, no soportaría saber que se comprometerá y unirá su vida con otra persona, no podrá estar en su boda, y lo peor de todo, que le había dicho todo eso y el le dijo que era capaz de no estar con nadie hasta que él lo supere. Siente que lo esta controlando y que le esta arrebatando la oportunidad de ser feliz. No, no puede quedarse, no podía ser egoísta con él cuando nunca le había hecho nada malo... o por lo menos no ha hecho nada que no se pueda perdonar con el tiempo.

-lo siento- susurra negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada. Siente un nudo en la garganta

-Nico…- susurro su nombre con ternura, acariciando su cabello. El joven vuelve a negar con la cabeza, siente las lagrimas venir a sus ojos y sabe que si no se va pronto empezara a llorar sin remedio

-no puedo ser egoísta… tienes una vida por vivir, no puedo arrebatarte la posibilidad de estar con alguien… no seria correcto- susurra tratando de controlar el sollozo

-por favor… no quiero perderte…- dijo preocupado mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos **verdes** chocaron contra los negros. El hijo del dios griego acaricio con dulzura su mejilla y se saco su cadenita con la letra "P" que tenia poniéndosela al pelinegro que yacía a su lado. El más pálido movió su cabeza confundido, mirando con algo de curiosidad esa letra hechas con oro y diamantes

-no pienso dejar que vuelvas a irte- agrego fuertemente, firme –te quiero- susurra lo ultimo con angustia. El pelinegro deja salir un suspiro ladeando la cabeza sorprendido, asustado e incrédulo, siente como el corazón late fuerte y recuerda que ese mismo chico lo rechazo ya hace seis meses ¿Por qué cambiaba de opinión? ¿o lo había orillado a esto? Se sintió algo culpable y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar

-no es cierto… solo tienes lastima- susurro apenado mientras las lagrimas retenida caían libremente por sus mejillas. No quería obligarlo a quererle, no quería obligarlo a atarse a él sin sentimientos

-claro que no…- dice seguro mientras toma su barbilla con su mano y lo obliga a mirarlo una vez mas a los ojos –esa vez… sentí miedo por dios, no pensé en mi… solo en lo que la gente diría… ¡joder! Te extrañe y me dolió no sentir tu voz y saber que estabas sufriendo por mi culpa- acaricio con su mano la cálida mejilla del de su acompañante –tuve miedo a lo que dirían y te negué mis sentimientos… pero no quiero perderte, no de nuevo- susurro lo ultimo angustiado.

El pelinegro parpadeo perplejo y tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho, cuando sintió los cálidos labios del otro sobre los suyos, se quedó estático por unos segundos pero luego lo correspondió. Al separarse ambos se vieron sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y con una ligera sonrisa

-perdón- se disculpó el hijo de Poseidón acariciando su mejilla y haciéndolo cerrar los ojos disfrutando el contacto

-ya veremos cómo puedo perdonarte… pero por ahora está bien- sonríe él acurrucándose contra su pecho mientras el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos sonriendo y acariciando su cabello. Ya vería como se lo cobraría y seria una buena forma de doblegarlo cuando quisiera algo.

Si, la antigua situación la manejaría bien para conseguir lo que quisiera. Después de todo, no podía desaprovechar eso ¿o sí?

.

 **U.U No se de donde ha salido esto, pero lo tenía escrito hace tiempo y creí que se había borrado, pero no, aquí lo encontré. Lamento tanto si hay errores en la conjugación de los verbos, pero creo que al momento de escribirlo lo hice a propósito ¿O no?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas constructivas?**

 **¿Alguien leyó esto?**


End file.
